Don't Give Up On Us
by angelinexo
Summary: Shelton's little cousin comes to stay with him. Not good at summaries. Feedback appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
**RAW at Orangeburg, SC

It was halfway through RAW in his hometown when there was a knock at Shelton Benjamin's locker-room.

"Come in," Shelton yelled.

The door opened to reveal Shelton's 18-year old cousin, Rosalynn, standing there, her face tear stained.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Shelton asked, noticing the tears, and engulfing his cousin in a comforting hug.

"I can't take it anymore Kuya," Rosalynn cried. "Please, can I stay with you?"

"Of course, baby girl," Shelton said, rubbing her back comfortingly. He knew about all the problems her stepfather caused "You don't ever have to go back. I'm sure Mr. McMahon won't mind."

"Thank you Kuya."

"I'm just gonna head over to Mr. McMahon. You'll be okay here right?" Shelton asked. Rosalynn nodded. As Rosalynn was alone, she went to the sink to wash her face of dried tears.

"Yo, Shelton," someone said, as they opened the door. Rosalynn turned around, startled. She saw none other than the WWE Champion himself, John Cena.

"My bad," the West Newbury native apologized. "Musta got the wrong room. Are you new here? 'Cause I never forget a pretty face." Rosalynn giggled.

"Hey Rosie, Vince is totally fine--" Shelton stopped, seeing Cena. "What are you doing here Cena?"

"I was just looking for you to tell you that you got match with Venis," Cena said. He looked to Rosalynn, "Are you his…"

"Oh no," Rosalynn answered quickly. "I'm his younger cousin, Rosalynn, but you can call me Rose." She stuck out her hand for him to shake, but instead, he kissed it lightly.

"And I'm John Cena." He gave her a flirtatious smile.

"Okay, okay, stop hitting on my cousin in front of me Cena," Shelton said. Cena smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I'll see you round," Cena said, though he was looking at Rosalynn. She blushed a little.

"So, not even fifteen minutes here and you've already caught the eye of someone. You sure have grown up Rosie." He smiled at her. "Well, my match is up next. Hmm. I can't really leave you alone here can I? I guess I'll have to leave you with Cena since he's the only one you know." Rosalynn smiled eagerly. "Behave young lady."

Five minutes later, Rosalynn was sitting in John Cena's locker room with said superstar. About two minutes into Shelton's match (which they were watching per Rosalynn's request) a loud grumble was heard through the room. Rose blushed, as her stomach was the source of the grumble. Cena just laughed.

"Wanna go head to caterin'?" he asked.

"If you don't mind," she said, clearly embarrassed.

On the way to catering, the two talked as if they were old friends, Rosalynn telling John about her past and growing up with Shelton and John telling Rosalynn about what it's like being on the road most of the year. Shelton's match had ended, but Rosalynn insisted that he shower before coming back for her.

"So John," Rosalynn said. "I had a great time tonight. Thanks for showing me around and introducing me to everyone. Hope I wasn't a burden."

"No one as beautiful as you could be a burden," John said.

"Well, I should get going before Kuya sends a search squad to get me," Rosalynn joked.

"Yeah, I'll see you around," John said.

"See ya round," Rose said softly. She was about to turn head off, but John held onto her arm, spinning her around. He lifted her chin up and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. When they broke apart, John smiled.

"Give me a call sometime," he said, handing her a slip of paper. And with that, he was gone.

Rose pocketed the slip of paper and entered Shelton's locker room.

* * *

A/N: Kuya is a title of respect in the Filipino language for an older family member. I'm not a hundred percent sure if Shelton is part Filipino, but for my story, he is.

Feedback is appreciated. )


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I realized I never described Rosalynn, so here's a description of her:

She's short, only 5'1". She's Filipino. She has silky, black hair down to her waist. She wears glasses and has brown eyes. Her skin is pretty tan, lighter than Shelton's but a bit darker than Carlito.

Disclaimer: I own nobody but Rosalynn Anne Alonzo. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and the t.v. personas.

* * *

Chapter Two Two Weeks Later

"Wakey wakey Rosie!" Shelton sang, as Rosalynn grumbled and turned over in her sleep.

"_Ayo ko_," she pouted. "What time is it anyway?" (Translation: I don't want to.)

"8 a.m. on the dot!" Shelton informed cheerfully.

"_Maaga pa_," Rosie grumbled, still trying to hide under the covers. (Translation: It's still early.)

"Wouldn't want you to miss your shopping spree would you?" Shelton teased.

"_Talaga?_" she asked, the words 'shopping spree' waking her up. (Translation: For real?)

"Yup, on me," Shelton explained, "I noticed you don't have much clothes, so I'm allowing you to buy _only the necessities._ Lita, Trish, and Victoria have already agreed to go with you. Get ready and I'll drive you over to the mall."

For the first time in the life of Rosalynn Anne Alonzo, she showered, dressed, and fixed her hair in thirty minutes flat.

Shelton stared at his little cousin, shocked.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's hit the mall!" Rosalynn exclaimed. Shelton laughed.

"Chill lil cuz," Shelton said. "The mall doesn't even open for another half hour. Let's go get some breakfast." Shelton ducked just in time to avoid being hit by a pillow.

"You loser!" Rosalynn said, in a joking way, "I could have had an extra half hour of sleep!"

"Well sorry, I didn't think you'd actually wake up and get ready this quick," Shelton explained. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm hungry, let's go get some food."

"Fine, _tara na_." (Translation: Let's go.)

They headed down to the little restaurant, Rosalynn grumbling all the way. Her demeanor immediately did a one-eighty when she saw John Cena sitting alone at a table with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Let's go sit with John," Rosalynn said eagerly. Shelton rolled his eyes at her sudden change of mood.

"Hey Johnny," Rosalynn greeted brightly as she and her cousin took a seat.

"Morning Rosie, Shelton." John replied, giving them a nod before burying his head into his arms.

"I take it you're not a morning person?" Shelton laughed.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" John said sarcastically.

Lita, Trish, and Victoria entered the little restaurant. Rosalynn motioned to them and stood up.

"Well, that's my cue to leave guys. See you guys around," she said. John held her hand and kept her from going.

"You just got here. Where you heading?" he asked curiously.

"Shopping," she smiled brightly. "I got my cell with me, so if you guys need me, just call. Bye guys!" She ran off and joined the Divas, giggling as they walked off.

"So Cena," Shelton said, "what do you think of my little cousin?"

"She's cool. I like hanging with her," Cena replied. He raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem with that?"

Shelton sat back in the chair and crossed his arms. "None at all. Just know that she's like my little sister. And if anything were to happen to her, I'd have to kick the ass of whoever hurt her."

"Is that a threat?"

"Take it as you will," Shelton replied before heading back to his hotel room to get some more shut-eye.

* * *

After lunch, John Cena was heading to the elevators to head back to his hotel room.

"Hold the elevator please!" A voice cried out. John held the elevator opened and was surprised to see about five feet of shopping bags walking towards him. "Hey, um, whoever you are, could you give me a hand?" John grabbed a couple of the shopping bags and was surprised to see that behind the shopping bags was Rosalynn.

"Rose?" Cena asked.

"Hey Cena," she replied. "Mind helping me out a bit more? You are about twice my size."

"Damn girl," Cena said, amazed at how much she bought. "How much stuff did you buy?"

"Well, let's see. About 16 pairs of jeans, 9 skirts, about 20 tops, underclothing, about 7 hoodies, a couple of jackets, and 4 pairs of shoes," she recited. "Not to mention about 4 dresses, and some jewelry."

"Damn girl," John whistled. "You better make sure you ain't around when Shelton gets his credit card bill. He'll kill you!"

"Nah," she said, not at all intimidated by the warning. "He always falls for my puppy dog pout, no matter how old I may get." Rosalynn demonstrated this by sticking her bottom lip out and pouting, a sad look in her eyes. John laughed.

"You got a point. No man on Earth could say no to that face," John said. Rosalynn raised an eyebrow.

"Even you Mr. Cena?" she asked a bit flirtatiously. He shrugged in reply.

"Maybe," was his reply.

"Well…" she purred. She got up about 3 inches away from his face, allowing her to feel his uneven breathing. "Can you help me carry all these _heavy_ bags to my hotel room?" She smiled brightly. John murmured some curses under his breath. "What was that?"

"You're such a tease, you know that?"

"Me? Why never!" She winked. "So are you gonna help me or not?"

"Well, since I'm such a gentleman, I guess I have no choice," John sighed dramatically.

They laughed all the way to the hotel room, John carrying more of the load than Rosalynn.

"You can just drop those on the bed," Rosalynn instructed as the entered the hotel room, just plopping down on the couch. As John set down the bags as instructed, he noticed a bag from Victoria's Secret. He pulled out a piece of lingerie.

"Look what we got here," John teased, "never thought you were this racy."

"Give it back Cena!" Rosalynn whined. John held it up in the air, so that she couldn't reach.

"Come and get it Rosie!" he teased. Rosalynn, knowing there was no way she could reach it even by jumping, started to chase him around the room. She jumped, causing both of them to land on the couch, Rosalynn straddling John. She grabbed the lingerie out of his hand, her face merely inches away from his.

"Got it," she said huskily. John brought his hand to the back of her neck, their lips getting closer and closer…

"I hope you didn't spend too--" Shelton's voice came from the doorway. "Please tell me it's not what it looks like." He said, seeing their "compromising" position. Rosalynn immediately climbed off of John and hid the lingerie behind her back.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Kuya," she rolled her eyes, trying to hide her embarrassment. "We were just goofing off."

"Yeah, chill man," John said. "I was just helping her carry the ton of stuff she bought. I should get going then I guess." He looked at Rosalynn expectantly. "See ya around?"

"Yeah, see ya," she replied softly.

After John left, Shelton immediately turned to his younger cousin. "Is there something going on I should know about?"

"I wish," she murmured under her breath, but said to her cousin, "Nothing at all."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews guys! -hands out cookies-

I'm sorry if the story gets confusing since I can't decide on what name to call Rosalynn. Sometimes I use Rose, Rosie or Rosalynn. Which would be less confusing for you guys?

I know it's a little late, but here's a Valentine Day Chapter.

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

Rosalynn woke up with a yawn. Then she remembered that it was Valentine's Day. Rose was never fond of Valentine's Day. To her, it was just another holiday created by Hallmark where girls get mad at their boyfriends for not getting them anything. Maybe her dislike for the holiday could also be caused by the fact that she had always been single on Valentine's Day.

She got out of bed, took a shower, and put on a black V-neck sweater and a pair of jeans. There was a knock on the door, so she went over to go answer it. Lo and behold, there stood a Mr. John Cena, holding something behind his back.

"What're you doing here so early Cena?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe. She looked over her shoulder to see what time it was. "It's only nine."

"Don't you know what day it is?" he asked.

"Yah, February 14. So?" she rolled her eyes.

"So I guess you're not into the whole Valentine stuff?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Then I guess, I'll just have to go give this to someone else," John smiled, taking his hands out from behind his back, revealing a white rose in one hand and a teddy bear holding a heart that had 'XOXO' on it.

"Are these for me?" Rose asked softly.

"Well…" he teased, "Since you're not really into this kinda thing…" Before he could say anymore, Rose grabbed the bear and rose and threw her arms around John's neck.

When she pulled away, John noticed her eyes tearing up.

"Do you not like them? I can take them back," John said, starting to worry.

"No, it's not that," she sniffed. She waited to regain her composure. She said softly, "It's just… I've never really gotten anything before on Valentine's Day. At least not from a guy."

"Now that's hard to believe," he replied. "I'm sure a pretty girl like you got tons of Valentines."

"Thanks for being here for me John," she said softly. "I really do appreciate it." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. And before he could reply, she went back into her hotel room and closed the door.

* * *

Once inside her hotel room, Rosalynn gently placed the Valentine's gifts on her bed before grabbing her cell phone of her bedside table. She dialed the familiar number of Ashley Massaro. After meeting the Diva Search winner at RAW, they became instant friends. Other than John and her cousin, Rosalynn would probably say Ashley was her best friend in the company, with Rob Van Dam a close second.

"Oh my gosh Ash, you're never gonna believe what just happened!" Rosalynn said into the phone, excitement lacing her voice.

"What? Oh and Happy Valentine's Day!" Ashley replied, curious as to what had just happened to her friend. Rosalynn quickly relayed all the details that had happened only moments before. "Wow Rosie! I can't believe it! That is just SO sweet! I can't wait to see what he has planned for you at the Valentine dinner tonight Vince is hosting for the whole WWE family. You should totally make your move then."

"Do you really think so?" Rosalynn asked nervously.

"Definitely," Ashley reassured her. "Well I got to go, Matt's coming soon. I'll see you after lunch to pick out our outfits?"

"Yup, see you then Ash!"

* * *

As planned, Ashley came over to Rosalynn's hotel room with her own clothes to pick out outfits for the party later that night.

"Okay Ash, you're the one with more experience here, so what should I wear?" Rosalynn asked, giving her repertoire of clothes another look over. Ashley went over and stood beside her, looking over everything.

"You should definitely wear this top, it would look absolutely gorgeous on you!" Ashley exclaimed, pulling out a coral colored V-neck long sleeved blouse. "And this jean skirt. And you can borrow my black boots. That would be the cutest outfit!"

"Perfect! And I can wear the new earrings I bought. They're silver hoops with a red heart dangling in them. And Kuya just bought me this new gold locket with a picture of us together as little kids and one of us just last week," Rosalynn exclaimed, excited. "I just hope John likes it."

"He must be crazy if he doesn't like this," Ashley said.

"I hope you're right Ash," Rosalynn replied quietly, "This could be my only chance."

* * *

**The Valentine's Day Party**

Rosalynn and Ashley parted ways at the party when Ashley went to go dance with her boyfriend Matt (Hardy). Rosalynn, in the mood to just have fun, was dancing around with everyone, innocently flirting every once in a while with some of the cuter guys in the WWE, including Johnny Nitro (though he was _supposedly_ dating Melina), Paul London, Brian Kendrick, Gregory Helms, Rob Van Dam and Randy Orton.

While on a break from dancing, Rosalynn noticed John talking to some of the other Divas. Normally, this might have lowered her self-esteem, but she was on a high from the partying atmosphere. Just as she was about to say something to him, she noticed that he was talking to one diva in particular.

Maria.

She slowed her pace and overheard what John was saying.

"So Friday night. You, me, and dinner and a movie. How does that sound?" he asked Maria. Maria blushed, but nodded.

"Yeah, sounds great. See you then!" Maria said, then went off to find some of the other Divas to share the good news. Rosalynn felt the tears that were threatening to fall. _How could I have been so stupid to think that **John Cena** actually liked **me** as more than a friend? _she thought. She was about to leave and find solace somewhere private, but before she could, John spotted her. He smiled and greeted her.

"Hey Rosie!"

"Hey," was her meek reply.

"What's wrong, you sound sad," John observed. RVD cut it in, saving Rosalynn from having to answer.

"Would you like to dance, my fair lady?" Rob asked in mock elegancy. Rosalynn had to laugh.

"Why I'd love to, kind sir," she replied, trying to fight back a grin. And so they left, leaving a slightly perturbed John Cena behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still Valentine's Day**  
**After the Party**

After the party, everyone headed back to the hotel to continue it there. The hotel had hot tubs and a pool indoors, so everyone went to get their suits before meeting up there.

Rosie was the first to arrive, so she laid her towel down before easing herself into the hot tub. She laid her hair back and closed her eyes, just relaxing. After a few moments of relaxation, she sensed someone join her in the hot tub. She slowly opened her eyes to see Rob Van Dam.

"Hey Robbie," she greeted.

"Umm, Rosie. Can I ask you something before everyone else gets here?" Rob asked nervously.

"Sure," Rosie said, now paying close attention. "You know I'm always here for you Robbie."

"Well," he started, "I was just wondering what's going on with you and Cena. You two seem pretty close and all, and nobody's really sure if you two are a couple or not and…"

Rosie smiled as Rob started to blush, though he tried his hardest not to.

"Aww, is Robbie jealous?" Rosie teased. Rob scooted over in the hot tub and sat right next to Rosie.

"Maybe I am," he answered. Rosie was startled by his answer. She was completely kidding when she said Rob was jealous of John.

"Well, there's no need for you to be," she replied, regaining her composure, "John and I are just friends. That's it. In fact, he actually has a date with Maria this Friday." She couldn't help but sound a bit bitter as she said the last sentence. Rob noticed this and raised a brow.

"Seems like you're the one who's jealous," he teased, trying to get some information out of him.

"Not at all," she lied. "John is just my best friend, nothing more." He scooted closer to her.

"Then you won't mind if I kissed you?" he asked, his voice low and husky. She slowly shook her head. Rob leaned over and gave her a soft, gentle kiss on the lips. "Happy Valentine's Day Rosie."

Before Rosie could respond, a bunch of superstars joined them in the pool area. John and Maria soon joined them in the hot tub, which created a somewhat awkward atmosphere between Rob and Rosie.

"Man, that was a great party, don't you think?" John remarked as he put his arm around Maria, causing Maria to flush slightly and for Rosie to feel even more uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Rob remarked, putting his own arm around Rosie, which caused John and Rosie to both raise an eyebrow. Rosie immediately relaxed into Rob's arms.

"Are you two…?" John asked curiously.

"Well, no," Rob replied. "But I really do like you Rosie." He looked at Rosie and started to blush. "I was wondering Rosie, would you like to go to dinner with me on Friday?"

Rosie was a bit startled and hated being on the spot. But she really did like Rob. And it was obvious John didn't like her the way she liked him, so maybe she should give Rob a chance.

She smiled brightly and nodded. "I'd love to Rob."

"Oh, well we can double date then," piped up Maria. "'Cause me and John were going to have dinner this Friday too." Rosie's heartbeat started to increase. Rob sent Rosie a worried look. He knew that Rosie had some sort of feelings for John, but he wanted her to get to know him too.

"Um, sure," Rosie said. She didn't want to seem rude in front of Maria, as much as she didn't care for the bubbly blonde. But what Rosie was really thinking was, _What did I just get myself into?_

Rob noticed that Rosie was feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Hey Rosie, let's go for a swim," he offered.

They both got out of the hot tub and started walking toward the pool.

"Actually, I think I should head back to my room," Rosie said.

"Don't," Rob said, "I'm sorry if I put you on the spot earlier, if you don't want to go out with me on Friday, it's fine."

"No, it's not that Robbie," she smiled, "I really would love to go to dinner with you."

"Then let's go for a swim Rosie, c'mon," Rob coaxed.

"No, I just don't really swim," Rosie explained.

"Don't make me carry you over my shoulder and drop you in there," Rob threatened, an evil smile on his face.

"You wouldn't dare," Rosie said.

"Wouldn't I?"

Rosie knew he would, so she started to run, laughing along the way. Rob chased her, and caught up quickly. As promised, he hoisted Rosie over his shoulder and brought her to the edge of the pool. Those already swimming made space for the two.

"Rob Van Dam! Put me down this instant!" Rosie yelled, though she was laughing.

"If you say so," Rob said as he shrugged. And so he ungraciously dropped her into the pool. He soon followed, diving in.

"See, it isn't that bad now is it?" Rob teased when they surfaced.

So they spent the night goofing off in the pool, as John watched on from the hot tub with Maria. And there was a nagging feeling at the bottom of his heart as he watched on though he had Maria to talk to all night.

As the party had progressed earlier that night, she found that Maria wasn't quite his type. She was always giggly and polite. While it was nice, it just wasn't what he was looking for. In fact, he often found himself comparing Maria to Rosie, and she never measured up. In fact, the only reason John had really asked her out was because he knew she really liked him and didn't want to hurt her feelings.

_How do I always get myself into these predicaments? _John thought to himself.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, they really do mean a lot to me!

And I finished this chapter earlier than I thought I would. It's actually midnight right now, but I decided to finish this first.

I haven't actually decided yet, but I think that I might put the double date in the next chapter. Depending on my schedule tomorrow (which is mostly likely completely clear as I don't have much of a life) the next chapter should be up by tomorrow night Monday afternoon at the latest.

Please review and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ohmygulay! I am so so so so so so sorry that it took me almost _a year and half_ to update. And I'm going to be away for a month, so even though I'm on a creative roll with this story, it may be a while before I update next. As the title of the story, please Don't Give Up On the story and hang in there with me! I will love you forever.**

* * *

**The Morning After the Party**

Rosie yawned as the sunshine shone in her face. She looked to the clock next to her bed. It read 12:03 PM.

"So what were you up to last night that got you so tired?" Ashley asked from her bed. The two were rooming together, as usual.

"Ash, I got myself into a world of trouble," whined Rosie.

"What's wrong? Didn't you and John hit off?"

"Oh I hit it off alright," Rosie started, "but not with John." Ashley gave her a confused look, so Rosie explained everything.

"Wow, Shorty," Ashley said, using her nickname for Rosie, "looks like you've got yourself in a mess. Do you really like Rob or are you just leading him on?"

"I really do like Robbie."

"Dang girl, only a couple of weeks in the WWE and you've got yourself two guys," remarked Ashley with a smile.

"What do you mean two? John likes _Maria_, not me," Rosie pointed out.

"Please," Ashley said, "it's SO obvious he likes you, whether or not you or John want to admit it."

"I just hope that things go good at the double date on Friday," Rosie said, "I think I really do like Robbie."

Later that day, Rosie was working on a punching bag at the gym in the hotel when her cousin approached her.

"So Rosie," he said crossing his arms over his chest, "I hear you got yourself a date this Friday with a Mr. Monday Night."

"Yeah," Rosie replied, not ceasing her attack on the punching bag.

"Why did I have to hear this from overhearing Ashley and Trish talking than straight from you?" Shelton asked. Rosie ceased her beat down on the punching bag. She took a swig from her water bottle before answering. She just shrugged.

"Just happened last night," she stated simply.

"Are you okay Rosalynn?" he asked. Rosie knew he was really worried since he rarely ever used her whole name. "You never use the punching bags unless you got a lot on your mind. Did Cena do something? 'Cause I swear…"

"Chill, Kuya, he didn't do anything," Rosie defended.

"Then what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything," he said. He put his arm around her as they sat on a nearby bench.

"It's just," she started, eyes tearing up for a reason unknown to her. She started to explain everything, but halfway through, she started crying softly. "And I just don't know what to do anymore," she concluded.

"Well, whose ass do you want me to kick, Van Dam's or Cena's?" he asked mock seriously.

"Nobody's," she replied, wiping away tears. "I got myself into this mess, and I'll get myself out… somehow." Shelton hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead.

"Just know I'll always be here for you, okay?"

"Always."

* * *

Rosalynn took a deep breath as she looked in front of the mirror for the millionth time that night. It was _the _night. The night of the dreaded double date.

She scrutinized her outfit: a simple, white mini dress that Ashley helped her pick out. She nodded to herself in approval; it was sexy, but with a hint of innocence. She moved onto her shoes. They were white stilettos she had gotten on sale a long time ago for a cousin's wedding. They hurt like hell, but she could deal with a little pain if it helped her calves look better and added a good three inches to her height.

All of a sudden, a knock at the door startled her from her thoughts and sent her heart racing. It was now or never.

She carefully walked to the door, not used to being in heels, and opened it to reveal a charming looking Rob Van Dam. He wore black slacks, a green, button up polo, and a black sports jacket. Rosie couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto her face.

Rob smiled and handed her a white rose. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman," he greeted. Rosie blushed and graciously accepted the rose, tucking it into her hair, which was in a messy yet sexy up-do that Ashley had done earlier.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Rob," she said barely above a whisper. Darn these butterflies that were controlling her. Rob held out his arm, and Rosie looped hers through it as they headed down to the lobby where they were to meet John and Maria.

As they arrived in the lobby, they saw that John and Maria were already waiting for them. John was looking good in a blue button up, slacks, and sports jacket, while Maria looked amazing in a sexy red dress.

One look at Maria was all it took for Rosie's inferiority complex to kick in. Almost as if sensing Rosie's insecurity, Rob leaned over and whispered to her, "Hey, you're just as beautiful as she is, if not even more." With that statement making her feel better, she braced herself for what she imagined would be a pretty awkward date.

After taking a limo to Chez Jacque, a fancy French restaurant, the four were seated at a small table. Somehow, by some sick twist of fate, Rosie found herself seated next to Rob, her date, and across from John, the guy she's liked since she arrived in the WWE.

Talk about awkward first dates.

The date went on as well as could be expected. More than once throughout the date however, Rosie would look up from her plate of food to see that John was looking at her. They'd hold eye-contact for a few seconds before Rosie would look away and send a smile to Rob, who was being the perfect date, which was more than could be said for John.

As they were waiting for dessert, Maria excused herself to go 'powder her nose' leaving the table in an awkward silence.

"Okay, John, what is up with you tonight?!" Rosie blurted out angrily.

"Yeah, dude, you haven't been a pretty good date," Rob added.

"I think we all know why I haven't been a good date tonight," John said, looking straight at Rosie.

"No, we don't," Rosie replied in a steely voice.

"Bull," John said, his voice rising.

"John," Rosie warned in a low voice.

"No, Rosie," he said. "I'll be honest with you." He seemed oblivious to the fact that Rob, Rosie's date, was still at the table, "I really like you, Rosie. I only asked out Maria 'cause I knew she liked me and I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

There was a silence, and John noticed that Rosie was looking over his shoulder with tears in her eyes. He cursed under his breath and turned around to see Maria, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Look, Maria…" John started to apologize, but Maria turned and ran. Rosie sent an apologetic look to Rob, who nodded, and sent a death-glare to John as she ran after the blonde diva.

"Maria?" Rosie called out into the women's bathroom. Some of the women looked at her oddly, but there was no response. She heard someone crying through a stall door at the farthest end. She knocked softly on it. "Maria?"

Maria slowly opened the stall door. When Rosie saw the mascara running down the blonde's face, she instantly wrapped her arms around her in a comforting hug.

"Oh, honey," she comforted, "He's not worth your tears, honey. No guy is."

Maria sniffled and cried, "I thought – I thought he really liked me."

Rosie took a handful of toilet paper and began wiping the mascara off of Maria's tearstained face. "I know, honey. He's a real asshole, that John Cena." Maria just nodded. "C'mon. I think we need an impromptu girl's night. What do you say?"

Maria smiled through the tears and smiled at the smaller girl. "Thank you," she whispered.

When Rosie headed back to the table to gather their things, she smiled softly at Rob, completely ignoring John.

"Robbie, I'm sorry we have to cut this date short," she apologized, "Maria just really needs a girls' night right now. I had a really great time though."

Rob got up and stood next to Rosie. "I understand. I'm just glad you had a good time. I'll call you later?" He moved to kiss her cheek, but Rosie cupped his face in her small hands and kissed him on the lips. She could feel John's glare, but she ignored it, enjoying the feeling of Rob's lips on hers.

"I'll talk to you later," she whispered into his ear before giving him a seductive smile and walking towards the door, where Maria was waiting.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for sticking it with me! Please review, even if it is to scold me for taking so long. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
